vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catastraseed
Who is Catastraseed? Catastraseed is a cat like humanoid shaman who is learning to become a full fledged shaman. He is a member of Aegis and a frequent visitor at the Purple Lotus. Lore Catastraseed was born and lived in a house in the woods with his mother on the edge of town. His mother was sick most of his life so he had to work in town at a young age to take care of her and the house. He learned everything about nature and woodworking from his mother, books, the Shaman, and working in town. One day a person claiming to be a magical Shaman came to town and visited Cata’s house promising to heal the sick in ways which modern medicine couldn't, his mother ill took his offer. He learned some techniques from the Shaman over time, but he later discovering while following him he was a scam artist who barely heals anyone; during the confrontation he was attacked by the Shaman's fire magic which he narrowly avoided but as a result the Shaman caught his own house on fire and trapped himself inside unable to escape. Only thing left in the smoldering pile the next day was a pristine magical Dream catcher, magical shiny silver armor, and a stash of hidden books in the basement which he took to possibly sell, so for now he decided to wear the armor and Dream catcher. Suddenly he got a vision to fulfill his spiritual destiny; is it his own or perhaps the unfulfilled one of the dead Shaman? He wants to be a full fledged Shaman; whatever that is exactly; but for now practicing magic, training with his sword, helping others, and trying to obtain all his elemental totems to fulfill his spiritual destiny for now...whatever that is? History/Biography Aegis On October 17th, 2018 attends the last day of interviews for Aegis. Cata introduces himself as a shaman who can use element magic and healing magic. When Hybris and Satchi, his interviewers asked if he would work well on a team he replies that he works well with teams and even worked with mercenaries previously but was never one himself. Cata states that should he join he will try not to hurt or kill anyone but is willing to if it is needed. He talks about keeping the balance with the elements. When asked about any regrets he says that he regrets not saving his sickly mother as he wasn’t strong enough to save her. Cata reminisces about his past failing of being scammed by a “shaman” who was to taking care of his mother, though none of his potions or powers were real. Cata states that his actions are fueled by the desire to make up for his inaction and his reason for joining Aegis. On November 7th Cata attends the Aegis induction ceremony where he is officially accepted into Aegis core. After the ceremony Cata waits in the Stranger’s Cathedral with Bream, Azreal, and his fellow new recruits, as they await their chance to participate in Beedle Vaughx’s mission. Cata is able to help immensely in the fight against Beedle’s menagerie of monsters fighting with his sword and shield against a winged monster. Reaching the end of the mission the recruits are tasked with landing one hit on Beedle. Cata’s attempt is met with failure as he tries to trick Beedle by making a deal to high five one another which he denies. After the other recruits failed attempts the Aegis members return to the Stranger’s Cathedral after a semi-successful mission to heal their wounds. First Mission On December 13th, 2018 Catastraseed, Serilda, Gareth, Antherial, and Ion are sent on a mission by Hybris to solve a disturbance at a bathhouse. Upon their arrival they find a demoness summoner, Zalthabel and her demon, Mr. Fluffles in the bathhouse after attacking the staff and scaring anyone inside away from the establishment. They attempt to remove the pair peacefully, however diplomacy fails and the Aegis members begin combat. Cata initially starts the fight attacking Mr. Fluffles but once Serilda is attacked and knocked out by Zalthabel he goes over to her and begins healing her and supporting Antherial in the fight against the summoner. Once the two demons are defeated by the other team members Cata moves to the center of the room and begins performing a cleansing ritual to clean Mr. Fluffles as well as his teammates who were covered in vomit. Once he cleansed everyone the demons returned home and the team returns to the Strangers Cathedral with a mission completed and is rewarded.with a rank up from bronze to silver. Nature Takes Catastraseed joins Sky, Acheron, Krass, and Sebastian on a mission to retrieve an item for Krazhul. The mission leads them to fight against a golem that was defending these items. The group destroys the golem and retrieves the items they were seeking but upon returning to their homes they realize that each of them has been afflicted by a terrible curse. Cata's curse has left him with an affliction that causes him to feel sick and itchy when in direct sunlight. Attempting to remove the curse the group returns to the mountain without Sebastian this time but with the assistance of Andraste and Yuuhi. Once returning the group communicates with nature itself each person approaching individually in hopes that their apology will remove the curses. Cata apologies and offers himself as a servant to nature as his apology offering. Nature is cruel and upon offering himself nature takes his left arm and warns him to be true to his shamanism and not make such a mistake again. Returning to the mountain once with Sebastian and Sky once again, he was able to offer a proper apology with tribute, had his arm reconstructed and nature calmed. Personality Catastraseed is a very caring and compassionate person not wanting to harm others unless required. He’s very curious about the world often asking about things he doesn't understand. He carries with him a regret of inaction which drives him to become stronger to help people. Cata often times is shown to be contradictory and indecisive in some situations. Even despite losing his arm Cata has shown his positiveness. Family Catastraseed’s mother died of her illness due to a evil shaman. He does not know who his father is. Powers & Abilities * Neko - Cata being a Neko / Cat Humanoid has better smell, hearing, sight, and low light vision, and agility. * Nature Magic - Able to call upon the primal forces of nature and the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind to cast a variety of magic. * Spirit Magic - As a Shaman his close relationship with spirit's allows the channeling of their magic and abilities. * Hex Magic - Cata's early days before he was granted the power of nature, he learned hex's, magical tricks performed by witch's. He only learned a minor amount before his mother passed. * Arcane Magic * Light Magic - Having been given books on light magic, Cata has been studying its applications * Spirit Sight - Cata can see spirit's both invisible and incorporeal as well as detect undead including vampire's. * Magic Sense - Cata can sense magical aura's, magic items and effects. * Starmetal - Catastraseed wields a magic short sword. Strong against being from other dimensions and other planes of existence. * Tungsten Carbide Shield - He wields a tungsten carbide shield that absorbs force / energy and releases it back at an opponent as a laser. * Magical Dreamcatcher - Cata wields a dream catcher that allows him to focus his magical abilities. He is also immune to nightmares unless directly touched by the caster or entity and inserts them; because of the magical dreamcatcher. * Totemic Magic - Fire Totem; Cata’s fire totem is an offensive totem that can produce Fire Damage, a personal fiery shield, or act as a party weapon enchant. Water Totem; Cata’s water totem is a healing totem that can heal wounds, heal ailments, or produce water. Earth Totem; Cata's earth totem is a defensive totem that can shield himself and others, immobilize and entangle, or use the spirit's of nature to increase boost a person's abilities. Air Totem TBD. Weaknesses & Strengths Strengths: Magic, nature, sight, hearing, smell, medium range combat, increased recovery. Weakness: Close combat, not a front line fighter, anti-magic, overwhelmed senses, anything harmful to a human. Trivia * Catastraseed based his shaman off of D&D hybrid shamans. * Cata wears different colored attire depending on the weather usually dressed in red but having a green and white set also. Gallery File:Cata Profile.PNG File:Ion Cata Serilda Gareth Antherial.PNG|Ion, Catastraseed, Serilda, Gareth, and Antherial after their first mission. File:Aegis Cathedral Training.PNG|Acheron, Cata, Shimonzu, Ion, Konton, and Pumpkin Head. Category:Neko Category:People Category:Characters